News
Here, listed in chronological order from oldest to newest, are some recent happenings your characters may be aware of, perhaps by reading local newspapers. =20pd= Grows Mines Cleared The source of the centipedes in the Tiv-Beckett Cold Iron Mines was found: a drow cultist of the Burning Hate who had been breeding and/or summoning them in his lair at the center of the mines. The perpetrator was returned to Endeesy and executed by the Crown. Slave Market Destroyed The slaves at the slave market of Nalf the Prevaricator were freed and the market was burned down in the night by persons unknown. Nalf claims the market was a good investment anyway and he intends to rebuild. Mantis Son's Wife Assassinated The wife of the Scorpion Emperor's Mantis Son was assassinated in the night. Pro-Gus slogans were painted on the wall in her blood. This could be a devastating blow to diplomatic relations between Gus and the Omorashi Empire. Goblins Destroy Bain A group of goblins, led by an ogre, invaded the Omorashi town of Bain, murdering and displacing its people and occupying its famed library. Later, a band of adventurers known as the Muffin Group slew the ogre and drove out the goblins. The town remains abandoned. Burning Hate Temple Exploded A band of adventurers known as the Muffin Group broke into the temple of the Burning Hate in Endeesy and blew it up, leaving no survivors. Representatives of the Church of the Burning Hate could not be reached for comment. Farms New Oldtown Curse Broken It turns out that the reason New Oldtown hadn't had a live birth since it was founded was that an evil incarnum-user was harvesting the energy from all the town's unborn children, destroying them, and funneling it into breeding monsters with different monsters to create crossbreeds for the glory of the Burning Hate. This cultist is dead now, thanks to the efforts of Cladius the adventurer. Sewer Strike Ended Thanks to negotiations led by Cladius the adventurer, the striking sewer workers have gotten concessions from the government (an increase in pay and a standing bounty to keep the dangerous sewer monster population down) and gone back to work. Don't Drink This River Cleansed The Don't Drink This River, though still mildly bad for you (it's still best to boil the water before drinking it), has become much less polluted through the actions of the Endeesy Five/Fab Five/Seekers/Naming Rights For Sale. Two of these heroes are to wed two children of the Viscount Noodleton, and a third has already eloped with the Viscount's daughter Anastasia. Brothel Murder In a horrible incident, all the prostitutes at the Pink Maiden, a brothel in the District of Decay, were killed and ritually dismembered -- details are vague and disgusting. As the Pink Maiden was under the protection of the Adventurer's Guild, the Guild took care of the matter, sending their journeyman Cladius to kill the perpetrator, a rogue cultist of Quasxthe (the Cathedral of Quasxthe has officially denounced the actions of this maverick), who was stopped outside Julie's Brothel, also in the District of Decay. Cladius was subsequently promoted to the rank of Master in the guild. Adventurer's Guild members are still posted standing watch over other District of Decay brothels, just in case. Koprulu Invasion of Romus The Fylkir of Inglip, Latya Koprulu, has gathered an army of gropagas (priests) and slaads (Outsiders from the Chaotic Plane of Air) and launched an invasion of eastern Romus. 21st: Arena Defeated The party of Doldor the engineer, Shian the sparrow, Scarecrow the dragonborn, Eleanor the human, Namia the goliath, and Brutus the dog defeated all eight rounds at the Temple of Inglip and Arena Complex, though Brutus fell in the last round. The party was rewarded by Inglip for their success, the gropagas of Inglip were rewarded by Inglip for carrying out his wishes, and the spectators got a good show. Immediately thereafter, the gropagas announced that their purpose holding arena combat was concluded. The arena remains open to gladiators who wish to give a crowd a show, but the gropagas are no longer running official combats for monetary rewards. 24th: Viscountess Winkle's Daughter Cured Ruth Tern, the daughter of Hilda Tern, Viscountess Winkle, suffered from debilitating madness. Cladius, a Master of the Adventurer's Guild, and Sister Faith, priestess of the local temple of Dalya, cured this madness. Sister Faith was given the ancestral Tern cold iron crown for the glory of the Dalyan Church, and Cladius was promised Ruth's hand in marriage; they are to be married at the turn-of-the-season festival on the first day of Harvests. 25th: Alpineway Children Found Dead Adventurers exterminated the nest of ettercaps near Alpineway, but all the town's children had already been liquefied and eaten. 26th: Omorashi Princesses Rescued Two grandchildren of the Scorpion Emperor (the Emerald Granddaughter and the Sapphire Granddaughter) were kidnapped from their home in Nakon Castle by a mongrelman wearing robes of Quasxthe. The princesses were rescued by the group tentatively known as the Seekers. Harvests 1st: Marriage of Ruth Tern and Cladius Ruth Tern, daughter of Hilda Tern, Viscountess Winkle, was married to Cladius the adventurer in a Dalyan ceremony performed by local priestess Sister Faith in the town square of Winkle Village at the changing of the seasons. King Terek II, the Dowager Queen qurSaan, several Knights of the Kingsguard, several Guildmasters of the Endeesy Adventurer's Guild, the bride's evil godmother, and many prominent local citizens were in attendance. 21st: Ogre Encampment Destroyed The Seekers set upon and killed all the ogres encamped between Saint Phil and Nopants that had been hassling and charging tolls to travellers. 25th: Myconid Alliance An official peace has been forged between the Crown of Gus and the small civilization of Mushroom People of the Stank Cave. 29th: Doublebridge Cleared The party of Doldor the engineer, Shian the sparrow, Scarecrow the dragonborn, Eleanor the human, and Namia the goliath successfully wiped out the wights infesting Doublebridge. The two bridges over the Bitey River are scheduled to be rebuilt, though it's uncertain whether any citizens will return to inhabit the ruined town. 29th: New Mage's Guild Mages The elf wizardess Lauren Norovathar, the engineer artificer Diane "Gasket" Karr of the Ankeg, and the kalashtar psion Rose, having completed a special task for the Mage's Guild, were elevated to the rank of full Mage within the Guild. Category:World